Coming Out
by IAmThePoisonedYouth
Summary: Barry comes out as bisexual to his family. {Olivarry}


"Stop pacing." Oliver Queen's voice was gentle as he watched his boyfriend speed around the room, "You're making me dizzy."

Barry ignored that, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to listen. He was about to do the biggest, scariest thing in his life.

He was about to come out to his family.

Ever since the rush of High School where he grew sexually attracted to people, Barry had found himself interested in both men and women. Despite struggling to keep this a secret, he was constantly bullied, being labelled a 'faggot' and being asked how regularly he 'took it up the ass'.

It led him to internalise some of the words, thinking he was disgusting for feeling this way, a freak who not only had a father in prison for murder but was not straight, not normal. He struggled with that for an extended time.

Then he met Oliver Queen, the Arrow, the Vigilante, the Hood, the playboy ex-billionaire - whatever he decided to reinvent himself as.

Of course, he didn't know Oliver was the Arrow at first, but when he found out, it made him crush on the man even more.

Then, after he found out Oliver's secret identity, he returned home, only to be struck by lightning and left in a coma for nine months.

For nine months, the rest of the world existed and moved on without him. He didn't matter, he was worthless.

When he woke up, he was surprised to have been granted the Speed Force, powers that he had only scratched the surface upon. As fun as it was to save people regularly, it still made him feel like a freak.

When he had awoken, Oliver had helped him through the usage of his power, given him hope in his darkest days. He hadn't meant to fall in love with the other hero, but it had been out of his control.

Fast-forward a year, and the two were a couple, had been for months, happy and in love, then one night after a make-out session, Oliver had asked Barry the fated question.

"Are you ever going to tell Joe about us?"

At first, Barry had been flabbergasted because _how could Oliver ask this of him,_ then he realised that he was being selfish and that it was unfair to keep Oliver as his dirty little secret.

It was easier to bear for the once-billionaire, he had come out years before bravely, having briefly dated a guy and declaring, 'I'm pansexual' to the tabloids when they came asking.

Barry hadn't told anyone of his sexuality, not his father nor Joe, not even Iris, whom he had spent most of his life in love with until he realised that she was not his and never would be.

So here he was, pacing around at near super-speed, looking at the clock. He had called all of the team to the house, preparing to tell them, but now as the time ticked on, he realised he wasn't truly ready.

His breathing came in desperate gasps, his pulse racing in his chest, eyes dry and itchy from panic. Oliver noticed this, then got up, walking over and cupping his boyfriend's cheek.

"Barr…" he encouraged, "You can do this. I believe in you."

Barry frowned, "What if they don't accept me?"

"If they love you as much as I think they do, then they will." Oliver stated, then pressed his lips to Barry's forehead, pulling him close.

Barry rested his head against Oliver's chest, listening to his calm heartbeat, always so steady, even when he fought. Oliver was definitely helping his panic, as well as being a great, supportive boyfriend.

Barry didn't know how a guy like the Arrow could fall in love with a fuck up like him, it completely escaped him. Barry didn't even have the confidence to declare two words, he was not the brave warrior Ollie deserved.

Barry caught sight of Cisco getting out of his car (well, technically, the car belonged to S.T.A.R. Labs) and pulled away from Oliver, muttering, "Holy crap, they're here."

Soon enough, the entire group (Eddie, Iris, Joe, Cisco, Caitlin and Henry) had filed into the living room, all looking various stages of confused. Barry linked his hands together nervously, fiddling his fingers. Oliver sat down, but kept one eye on Barry in case he took a panic attack.

"What was this about, Barry?" Henry asked, his eyes filled with concern as he studied his son's body language.

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, what was so important that you had to call us out of work?"

"Well, this is probably crappy timing, but then again, heh, who said my timing was anything less than terrible?" the speedster babbled, "But I have something to tell you all."

Joe spoke, his voice tinged with support, "Go ahead, Barr. You know you can tell us anything."

"Well…" Barry began, trying to find the correct words, "What I want to say is I'm… well… I-I'm…" the words were more difficult to say than Barry had expected, and he had to take a deep breath before continuing, "I'm bisexual. I've known this for a while, ever since I was a teenager, but I kept thinking this is wrong, I-I'm wrong. Then I met Oliver…" he turned to the archer, who smiled, "And things changed. I was no longer hating myself for being bi, but Oliver reminded me that I still had to tell you guys so here I am. I'm bisexual and dating Oliver."

There was a moment of silence which made Barry's heart almost stop in fear, but then Henry spoke, "Well, as long as you're happy, son." he reached out and touched Barry's shoulder gently, "Then I'm happy."

"I agree." Joe smiled, "I know I may have had my reservations about Oliver in the past, but as long as he treats you okay, we're cool."

Iris straightaway rushed to hug Barry, declaring, "Oh, I'm so proud of you, Barry!"

"I'm proud of myself." Barry remarked, wrapping his arms around Iris' waist to hug her back.

Caitlin grinned, "I'm happy you found somebody, Barry."

"As long as you don't make out all around the labs, I'm fine." Cisco joked, then said, "Happy for you, dude."

Eddie nodded, "Me too."

"Well," Barry laughed nervously, "This has went better than I pictured it would."

Iris pulled away, "You thought we'd judge you?" she frowned, "Oh, Barr… we love you. We'd never judge you for something you couldn't change about yourself."

"Thanks, Iris." he smiled, "I think I just panicked."

She walked back over to Eddie, then said, "Well, I think this calls for some drinks. Well, I know Barry can't get drunk but still."

"Okay." Barry smiled, then looked to Oliver, who seemed uncharacteristically happy, "Drinks it is."

Oliver got up, walked over to Barry and pecked his lips before declaring, "I'm so proud of you, Barry."

" _Aw!"_ Cisco practically squealed, "You two are so cute!"

Before anything else could happen, Henry spoke up, "I suppose Joe and I don't have to tell you what'll happen if you break his heart?"

"I can imagine." Oliver laughed, then promised, "I swear, I won't. I'll be the best boyfriend to him."

Henry stuck out his hand for the other to shake, "That's all I ever wanted to hear, that you make him happy. Welcome to the family."

Oliver shook his hand, "Thank you, sir."


End file.
